


Adult Entertainment

by egosoffire



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, descriptions, superhero porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen lets Matt know about a Daredevil and Punisher themed porno. Matt gets curious and Frank decides to describe it to him in detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult Entertainment

Karen had been the one to tell him about the videos. It had been a rather awkward phone call, where she had alluded vaguely to seeing Daredevil's popularity in the mainstream media rising. When he'd asked her for examples, she'd told him about posters and conventions, memorabilia. Then she had hesitated and talked about the fact that Daredevil had broken into adult entertainment.

"What?" he'd asked.

"It's...it's porn, Matt," she said, shaking her head. "You know how they have superhero porn?" 

He paused, then, completely caught off guard.

"You watch porn, don't you? I mean, I know you're blind, but you're a guy..." 

"I don't want to talk about that," he snapped, right away. "Are you trying to tell me that there's Daredevil porn? How the hell did you find something like that anyway?" 

"Well, I don't want to talk about that," she said pointedly. "Anyway, I thought you knew. There's a new one by the guy who does the Avengers themed videos... It's called ... Yeah, we shouldn't have had this conversation." 

"Karen, what's it called?" 

"There's going to be a series called The Punisher Punishes Daredevil." 

"Oh." 

Matt got curious then. He couldn't help himself. He ordered the stupid DVD online and then tried his best to forget about it. He honestly did. A couple of very busy nights as Daredevil and a few of his private clients distracted him so much that he even ignored the DVD when it arrived. It wasn't that he could see it anyway. He'd just allowed curiosity to get the best of him.

It was late on Friday night when he came back into the apartment. Shedding Daredevil's skin was probably one of the nicest sensations after a long series of nights out. He exhaled and crossed the room in only his underwear. That was when he realized that he wasn't alone.

The person in his home was quiet. They were someone who had trained in stealth for a large part of their life. Their breathing was quick, erratic and there were clear cut signs of something - excitement...arousal? 

"Frank," he said, piecing it together. "Frank, what the hell are you doing in my apartment?" 

Frank whistled, appreciatively. 

"You're good, Red," he huffed. "I'm actually not here for business today. I gotta say, those are some tight underwear. Aren't you worried about the damage done? Or, oh...that's probably the only thing you can wear under the suit, huh?" 

"If you're not here for business, then why are you here?" Matt asked, demanding an answer. He turned to face Frank, but found that he probably didn't make an intimidating picture mostly naked. "Come on. I've had a long night and I don't want to deal with this." 

"Little birdie told me that you bought a video," Frank said with a laugh. "Why did you do that?" 

Matt paused, almost unsure of what Frank was talking about. Then, he realized exactly what he was talking about.

Oh.

"Curiosity got the best of you," Frank said after a moment. "I get that. I didn't think it was a real thing when I found out about it. It seemed...almost ridiculous. I know people have weird things they get off on, but...yeah that's one of the weirdest I've ever seen." 

"I just...wanted to know about it," Matt attempted. "I mean, it's my reputation and everything..." 

"Karen loves it, you know that? Didn't think that she was the kind, but you never know with certain people." 

"I have no interest in Karen's ... porn habits," Matt said, finding the statement a difficult one to make. "Really, Frank. Why are you here? You shouldn't be here..." 

"I watched it," Frank said casually. "I watched it and it's really good. I was wondering if you wanted me to describe it to you."

"What?"

"You're going to be missing out if you watch it without seeing. I thought I'd come by and show it to you. How's that sound?" 

"Why?"

"Does it matter?" Frank asked. "It's been a long night, like you said." 

"Please leave, I..." 

Matt moved to get close to Frank, to physically dismiss him from the apartment, but Frank stepped in front of him, grabbing him by the arm. 

"It'll be fun." 

Matt heard Frank moving and understood what he was doing, but he couldn't bring himself to stop the man. It had been a long, exhausting night and part of him was curious where this would go. Frank walked across the room and opened the case, putting the disc into something - a laptop that he'd produced out of seemingly nowhere. 

"Take a seat." 

Matt didn't know what made Frank so powerful. He slowly sat down on the sofa and Frank sat down beside him.

The video was trying to mimic an outdoor scene. Matt could hear mock car horns and sirens in the distance. That was when it began. 

"See, you're doing your thing," Frank explained to him in a dry, husky voice. "You're prowling down a long alleyway."

The man on screen inhaled sharply.

"You notice something," Frank narrated, "and then the camera switches over to me - or a really buff guy pretending to be me." 

"You're buff enough," Matt murmured offhandedly, then realized exactly how stupid he sounded. Of course, he was sitting half naked on his sofa with The Punisher, so this wasn't exactly a normal situation and he was allowed to sound stupid. 

"I'm above you on top of a building, smoking and carrying this ridiculously cheap looking prop rifle." 

Matt nodded, and then he listened to the dialogue. It was decent for porn (yes, despite what Karen thought, he'd watched his share of porn), but still incredibly corny.

"You need to get out of here!" the man portraying him yelled at the not!Punisher. "I told you that before. You're reckless, a risk and I don't want you in my city." 

"Sounds like something you'd say," Frank chuckled.

"It's my city too," The Punisher huffed in reply. "You're a judgmental prick, you know that. Someone ought to teach you a lesson." 

"So, naturally I pin you up against the wall," Frank said. Matt knew then that of course he had a smirk on his face. He could hear it. "I pin you against the wall and we end up kissing. It gets pretty hot and heavy and I've gotta say that this guy playing you just melts into it. Listen to him." 

Matt listened to the whimpers that were coming out of the man pretending to be him and tried to ignore the growing ache between his legs. 

"What are you doing?" Daredevil gasped out. "You know that you shouldn't be here."

"I'm doing what I have to do," The Punisher responded.

"I grope you right now..." Frank narrated with a smirk. "I have the biggest shit eating grin on my face and I say..." 

"Oh, looks like you're enjoying it," fake!Punisher chuckles.

"So, I'm going to assume the real suit doesn't have the trap door like this guy's," Frank drawled. "I open it up and pull your dick out. Man, I can't even...I hope that you're even half as hung as this guy. He's huge. I push you against the wall and then the scene kind of shifts and I've tied you up by the wrists. I hold your wrists over your head and you wiggle and moan and try and look like you don't want it." 

"What are you going to do?" asks fake!Daredevil, gasping out the words. "Please, don't..." 

"I'm going to punish you."

Frank groaned at the terrible dialogue, but continued to narrate. 

"The scene switches to an indoor one. It's like a warehouse. There are boxes all over the sides and pipes hanging from the top. I've tied you by the wrists to the wall. Then, I drop down to my knees. I start teasing you with my hand, running them up and down your thick length." 

"Don't..." Daredevil whimpers. "Just don't." 

"Then, I take you into my mouth," Frank chuckles. "I'm sucking you off, but it's like I'm screwing with you. It's really shallow, just the tip, and I'm staring at you as you start to get hard." 

Matt groaned softly. Then, a smack resonated through the room. 

"I get up and start slapping your ass, really getting in there and spanking it. I turn you around and the camera pans in on the red marks. I stand behind you and bite your neck." 

The man portraying Daredevil moaned in a way that was sinful, deadly. Matt could hide nothing from Frank, who he could tell had glanced over at his erection. 

"The scene switches again and we're on the floor. Your wrists are still tied up behind your back. I pull your arms back, hard and bend you over."

"I start to spread you open, put you on your knees with your ass in the air." 

Matt bit his lip to keep a moan from escaping, but he wasn't fooling anyone. He could smell the tangy scent of Frank's arousal next to him. 

"I open up a bottle of lube and let it drip down. I spread it into you and start to finger you - two fingers to start." 

The Daredevil actor moaned sinfully.

"You can take more," The Punisher growled out. Matt heard the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh. He slapped Daredevil's ass hard, several times. 

"You're so red," the real Frank Castle whispered. "He gets you so red with just a few slaps with his free hand." 

"I walk across the room and pick up one of your stupid clubs," Frank said with a chuckle. Matt could hear it happening as Frank described it. There were footsteps and then there was a quiet pause. 

"Look at this," huffed the fake Punisher. "Do you think you could take this?"

Daredevil groaned in response. 

"No, please, don't." 

"Oh, you want it. That much is obvious. Tell me again if you really don't want it, Daredevil, and I won't do it." 

The man said nothing.

"I start to push it in, and you practically hump back against it, eagerly. You want it so badly and you're pushing back to get more and more." 

"I get it rooted as deep as it can go, and I stand back to admire it." 

"Look at you," The Punisher groans out loud. "Look at you. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen and you're all mine, your own club up your ass. I love the look on you. Do you understand the lesson you're being taught?" 

There's no response. 

"I'm not going to move until you tell me, Devil." 

"Yes, I understand the lesson." 

"What is it?" 

Matt groaned, because he couldn't take it anymore. He subtly reached forward and splayed his hand flat over his own erection. Frank seemed to not notice, or at least he played dumb about the whole thing. 

"I'm to stay out...of your territory and your hits." 

"Good boy," The Punisher purred. "Now let's see Daredevil's other stick." 

"Oh good God," Matt said, because that line was so horrible, but at the same time his erection wasn't exactly flagging, so there was that. 

"So, I hold you down and end up taking my dick out." 

"Eloquent," Matt huffed. "Very eloquent." 

"How else am I to say it?" Frank asked, and then Matt could feel his gaze fall a bit lower. He shifted and tried his best to conceal it. 

"You 'aint hiding that one, Red." 

Matt grunted and shut his eyes to try and calm himself down. It was ridiculous that they were even in this situation. 

"Do you want this?" asked the fake Punisher on the screen. 

"Fuck, please," Daredevil responded.

"I think that I don't even have to tell you what's happening now. I take the club out of you and we start to get down to it." 

The sounds of sex filled the background and Matt groaned. His cock twitched and he closed his eyes, biting his lower lip to suppress a moan. 

"So, why'd you buy the thing?" Frank asked, moving. Matt only realized that he'd paused the video when the loud porno moans ceased. "You can't see and porn's a pretty visual medium. Also, I can see why Karen would buy it, because she's into you, and into the idea..." 

"I think it's obvious that I'm pretty into the idea too," Matt said, looking away from Frank. He figured that the best way to deal with his embarrassment was to meet it head on. "Like you said, I'm not hiding it." 

This made Frank laugh. 

"I gotta admit that I'm into the idea too," he said honestly. He reached over and gripped Matt by the wrist. Matt's immediate response was to pull away, but Frank's grasp was firm. Frank pulled him a bit closer and placed his hand on the distinct bulge in thick denim. "When I heard about it, I was amused. Picked it up because I wanted to know what the hell people were thinking. Then, I watched it. You want to know something funny?"

"Of course." 

"I couldn't remember the last time I'd jacked off before," Frank said with a huff. "I mean, I guess I've been a little busy. But, I definitely took care of business after seeing this." 

"Okay." 

"So, the question is ... what do you wanna do about it?"

Now, that was the question: what did Matt want to do about it? There was obviously a mutual state of sexual arousal and it was dangerous, yet appealing. He wanted to make something happen. 

So, he did.

Matt scooted forward and pressed his lips to Frank's, feeling the heat that had been created by their bodies and the shared arousal. He pressed up so close that he nearly fell into the man's lap, but luckily Frank wrapped an arm around him, hand on the curve of his back. Frank kept him still and kissed him back, earnestly.

"Didn't expect you'd make the first move," Frank commented idly against his lips. "Color me surprised." 

Matt wanted to respond, but Frank kissed the respond out of him. He kissed deeply, like he meant it, and it showed his experience. He knew what he was doing, that much was for sure. He arched up against Matt's leg.

He was so hard. It was unbelievable. Matt wasn't sure that he'd ever had that much of an effect on a partner. Frank moaned helplessly, and Matt was overwhelmed by a surge of pride in himself. He had done that to Frank.

Then, all of a sudden Frank was touching him through his underwear and Matt was groaning, arching forward and had very little control of himself. Frank backed off and Matt could hear what he was doing. Oh God, he was undoing his pants and pulling them down. Matt took the cue and got off of him. 

Seconds later, they hit the floor.

"Bedroom?" Matt whispered.

Frank didn't respond verbally. Instead, he rushed off towards the bedroom, leaving Matt hovering there. Matt turned on his heel and followed. 

It took Matt a second to focus his senses and realize that Frank was sitting up against the headboard of his bed. Matt jumped onto the bed, lunging earnestly towards Frank and kissing his neck. It was something that he'd taken to with past lovers, but he loved leaving marks, even when he couldn't see them. He loved running his hands over someone's flesh and feeling the raised skin, knowing he was the one to cause it. It was empowering and filled him with warmth. 

Frank yanked him off of his neck and pressed their lips together. The kiss was like Frank - gruff, demanding, intense. Frank's tongue passed his lips and the man's rather large hand was positioned against his cheek, cupping his face and pulling him closer. Frank was demanding and he wanted more and more. Matt was more than willing to give it. 

"You're a good kisser, Red," Frank groaned out gruffly. "I really need more, though." 

"I do too." 

That was how Matt found himself face down, knees bent underneath him, with Frank above him. The man had a steady grip around his waist and kissed his neck. Matt had actually never been with a guy before, but Elektra had opened his mind to certain things, and he wasn't at all surprised by the slickness of lube, the fingers in him.

He moaned, a loud, desperate sound. It was a sound that made Frank chuckle.

"Too much?" 

"Not enough." 

They started like that, with Matt on his knees and Frank behind him. Matt focused on the sensations that existed alongside the obvious sensation of being penetrated. The silk against his cheek was cool, soft and gentle on his senses. He curled his fist around the same sheets. Frank was a constant, warm pressure on his back. 

Then, his mind went back to the most obvious sensation. Frank entered him slowly. Matt could tell that he was considerably endowed, but to his credit, Frank took a long time, only inching in, making sure that Matt was comfortable. He was a good lover. 

"You good there?" Frank asked, leaning down and biting at his earlobe. "Hurt?"

"Yeah, but it's good," Matt assured. The burn was sharp, welcoming. 

Then, Frank stopped once he'd bottomed out and gave him a second to adjust. Matt was glad for that brief pause, because it allowed him to start breathing normally once again. He arched back, steadying himself.

"Please." 

Frank started moving and the friction was the most wonderful, delicious thing that Matt had ever felt in his life. He moaned shamelessly, gasping with each loud moan. It felt as though the air was being driven forcefully from his lungs, and that breathless, high feeling was the best thing ever. He arched, trying to get more and more for himself.

Stars went off behind his unseeing eyes when Frank slammed straight into his prostate. Frank must have enjoyed the sound that he made, because he leaned down and bit at Matt's neck, a moan escaping him that demonstrated his own pleasure.

"God, yeah..." Frank breathed, pounding into him like there was no tomorrow. He rocked his hips back and forth, filling Matt over and over with his entire length. Matt was breathless, overwhelmed. "God, yeah, you're so good baby..." 

Matt's face flushed at the praise. He couldn't help it. Frank talked about him like he was precious and it felt good. It felt so good. 

"Please..." 

Frank then reached around him and the first touch of his hand on Matt's aching erection was literal fire. He stroked up and down the shaft slowly, and Matt exhaled heavily. It felt so right. Frank then pulled out of him completely.

He whined. Matt could not help it. He whined entirely.

"Turn over," Frank gasped out.

Matt, feeling completely pliant and achy but at the same time warm and moveable. He rolled over onto his back, gasping as his head hit the pillow. Frank immediately responded by leaning over and kissing his neck, sucking deep marks onto his skin. 

"I want to see you," Frank growled. He hiked Matt's legs up and then he was inside of him again. Matt let out a cry, rocking back against Frank slowly. "Do you know how you look right now?" 

Matt chuckled lightly. 

"I can't say that I know what I look like," he huffed, smirking lightly. 

"I'm going to tell you." 

"Going to use more of those descriptive skills?" Matt teased and Frank squeezed his hip in response.

"Your face is flushed bright red," Frank described, as he started to move again, this time slower, deeper. Matt almost immediately felt like he was on fire. "It goes all the way down your neck, to your chest... The sweat's making you shimmer." 

Matt groaned, biting his lip to try and suppress some of the sound. Frank leaned down and bit his neck, before continuing to talk almost directly against his skin.

"You're trying so hard not to scream," Frank whispered against his neck. "You have no reason to hold back though, you know. You could just yell right now...let the whole world know." 

Frank thrust deep. Matt gasped, not sure he could hang on any longer. 

"You have tears in the corners of your eyes," Frank breathed out. "Is it that good?" 

"I can't..." Matt groaned, bucking his hips up between them, throwing off the rhythm, but he needed so much. 

"You look so fucking amazing like this," Frank rasped out, grunting, presumably at the stuttering, but he was still so composed. "How bad you wanna come right now?" 

"So bad." 

Frank squeezed the base of his cock lightly. Matt paused completely, stilling.

"Please..." 

The deep chuckle in Frank's voice told Matt that he wanted to tease him all day, but the moan that came said that Frank couldn't last long either. Frank slowly stroked down his length, several long, harsh strokes that almost immediately sent him spilling over the edge. Matt's world burned as he came, arching back and forth desperately. 

Matt only came back to earth to feel himself being filled up completely.

"I'm gonna write those porn directors a letter," Frank moaned in Matt's ear. Matt felt like he couldn't breathe. "Thank them for this." 

"You wouldn't." 

"You don't know anything about me, pretty boy," Frank chuckled, and Matt had to admit that no, he didn't, but he wanted to learn.


End file.
